charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Date with Death
|image = |caption = A vengeful suitor weaves a web of lies… |writer= Elizabeth Lenhard |published= Simon Spotlight Entertainment |director = 0-74346102-9 / 9780743461023 |production = Season 4 |airdate = September 1, 2002 November 4, 2002 (reprint) |previous = Garden of Evil |next = Dark Vengeance}} Date With Death is the 14th book in the Charmed novel collection and is written by Elizabeth Lenhard. The novel centers around Lupercalia—the precursor to Valentine's Day. This novel is set between Season 4 Episode 12 "Lost and Bound" and Season 4 Episode 13 "Charmed and Dangerous" as Phoebe is engaged, and Cole is still human. Summary :Take this soul, who seeks revenge :Bind him from his cruel intent :With this spark, consign his soul :To the haze of his own hell. As Piper and Leo contemplate parenthood, and Phoebe and Cole enjoy their engagement, Paige is feeling more of a push to find a significant other. In a moment of whimsy, she signs up for an online dating service. Needless to say, she soon finds herself flooded with eager responses. Almost every night she embarks on a new date that seems to lead nowhere—despite the fact that Paige has a perfectly good time when she's out. Or does she? Before long the sisters discover that Paige spends her "dates" in a catatonic trance—she hasn't actually gone anywhere! Soon afterward her suitors are discovered to have committed evil acts. Paige is acting as a conduit for dark powers—and soon she is projecting her energies onto her sisters. Will Piper and Phoebe be able to save her using only the Power of Two? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's fiancé. He was known as Belthazor in the Underworld and had the powers of Shimmering and Energy Balls before becoming human. Support *'Darryl Morris:' Police inspector of the San Francisco Police Department. He is aware of the sisters' secret. *'Lupercalus:' Antagonist. *'Josh Skilling:' 32 years old. Works as a software designer. Phoebe's ex-boyfriend before she became a witch. Though things were great between them, he suddenly changed and Phoebe broke up with him. Broad shoulders, blue eyes, bright blue eyes, and chiseled jaw. Grew up in a farm in Ohio. Demon. *'Catherine' *'Stuart:' One of Paige's dates. Has auburn hair. Social worker. *'Max Wolf:' Lawyer. Paige's dinner date. Not nearly as good-looking as the rest of her dates, but she felt captivated when she decided to give up online dating. Noted to have hazel (almost yellow) eyes and black hair. Grew up eating Italian food. Raised in New York City. Minor *'Sid:' Nicknamed Mr. Forehead by Paige. Drives a Lexus. *'Sweetie:' The Charmed Ones' Siamese feline familiar. *'Missy:' Phoebe's friend; tall and skinny. *'Chubby Hubby:' A band performing at P3. Noted to be shimmery, poppy and slightly thrashing. Paige loves this band. Mentioned *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest Charmed One with the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. She was killed by the demon Shax. *'Patty Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased mother, who had the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'Penny Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased grandmother, who had the power of Telekinesis. *'Victor Bennett:' Piper and Phoebe's father. *'Sam Wilder:' Patty's former Whitelighter and lover, and Paige's biological father. *'Christy Farthington:' Victim. *'Betsy Pollack:' Victim. *'Carla Janowski:' Phoebe's friend; a buxom blonde. Murder victim. *'Lung Chow:' A man Paige met on a street car and went on a date with, only to find they had nothing in common. According to Piper, he barely spoke English. *'"Just James":' Paige's coffee date, which led nowhere. Magical Notes Book of Shadows To Rescue a Witch From Points Unknown :Ingredients: Burn some herbs while reciting the spell. :There must be a portal from one dimension to the next. Portals open at the exact moment of sunset or dawn; at midnight on a full moon; and at the first harvesting of millet or barley. :Our sister lies in points unknown, :Restore her to her loving home. :Bring her back and please intact, :Put an end to her aimless roam. Spells To Erase a Memory :Let memories of these events, :Cease to even be past tense. :Wipe the slate as clean as air, :Let no recollection haunt them, ne'er, To Summon Lupercalus :Give us this soul, brimming with malice, :Bring before us, Lupercalus. To Vanquish Lupercalus Ice Blue liquid needed :Lupercalus, vengeful soul, :We bind you from your evil goal. :Through Catherine's will and our Charmed power, :Let this be your last cruel hour. Powers *'Orbing:' Used by Leo. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe. *'Super Strength:' Used by Josh. *'Transmogrification:' Used by Josh and Stuart. *'Healing:' Used by Leo. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper. Notes and Trivia *According to this book, Paige was a vegetarian for a short time. *Piper mentions Paige's resemblance to Snow White; with her pucker lips, pale complexion and black hair. Errors *When Phoebe is talking about the seven deadly sins (from the episode Sin Francisco), she says Piper suffered from 'greed', not 'gluttony'. *The summary on the back of the book is actually incorrect. Paige does go on the dates, but because of the demon using her as a conduit, she doesn't really interact. *Grams's first husband died before the sisters were born, so that leaves only 3 husbands when she was looking after them, and not 4. *Paige has hazel eyes in this book. She has brown. *Cole has blue eyes in the book. On the show, they were green. *The sisters' familiar was named Kit. She ran away after the Charmed Ones were reconstituted. International Titles *'French:' Démons sur le Net (~ on the ~) *'Spanish (Spain): '''Cita Con La Muerte ''(Date With the Death) *'Russian:' Svidanĳe so smjert'u (Rendezvous with Death) *'Dutch:' Rendez-vous met de dood (Rendezvous with Death) Démons sur le Net.jpg|French cover of the book СВИДАНИЕ СО СМЕРТЬЮ 1.jpg|Russian cover of the book Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise